1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tube cut-off apparatus utilizing a horizontal moveable cutting blade to scarf an opening in the top of a tube, and then actuating a vertically movable cutting blade to sever the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in patents to: Czarnick U.S. Pat No. 2,741,309; Tuttle U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,844; Borzym U.S. Pat. No. Re. 22,114; Aver U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,624; Borzym U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 30,025, 4,108,029 and Hill U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,496. These all disclose the principle of scarfing the opening in the top of a tube and thereafter severing the tube with a vertical blade. By this method of operation the tube ends thus severed are free of dimpling which would otherwise occur with the utilization of a single severing blade. The present invention utilizes the old principles disclosed in the prior art and discloses an improved apparatus which is ideally suited for use in tube mill operations wherein the die is moved rapidly with the tube as it is formed in the mill and is immediately severed by the die, after which the operation is repeated. This type of cutt-off die apparatus is frequently referred to in the art as a "flying" cut-off.